Jason Woodrue
: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976)]] Jason Woodrue was a supervillain and an enemy of the Atom. __TOC__ History Earth-One In the parallel universe, known as Earth-One, Jason Woodrue is an exile from an interdimensional world known as Floria inhabited by Dryads. Not long after his arrival on Earth, he begins calling himself the Plant Master. Woodrue begins uses his advanced botanical knowledge to control plant growth in an attempt to take over the world. He is defeated by the superheroic Atom. A little more than a decade later, in 1976 Woodrue uses an experimental formula to transform his body into a plant/human hybrid, with his skin resembling bark and his hair turning into leaves. He now starts calling himself the Floronic Man. He is soon defeated by Green Lantern.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_245 Flash, Vol. 1 #245] (November, 1976), which can be found at the DC Database. By the following year, the Floronic Man becomes a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Society_of_Super-Villains_Vol_1_11 Secret Society of Super-Villains, Vol. 1 #11] (December, 1977), which can be found at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database]. Earth-1A This section is not yet written. Earth-508 This section is not yet written. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Dryad Physiology': James Woodrue has a resilient alien humanoid plant-based body with extensive control over a variety of plant life. *'Chlorokinesis': Ability to merge with and mentally control plant life. *'Superhuman Durability' Abilities *'Botany': Advanced Knowledge of the Botanical Science, which he used to accelerate plant growth. Appearances The Plant Master did not appear in any episode of the Superfriends TV Show. The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) * Episode: The Plant Master Earth-One Appearance: * Justice League of America Vol. 1, #61 (March 1968)Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_61 Justice League of America Vol 1, #61] (March 1968) * JLA 80-Page Giant, #2/2 (November 1999) -- post-crisis retconned appearance Earth-1A Appearance: * SuperFriends Comic Book: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) * [[Super Friends 8|''Super Friends, #8]] (November 1, 1977):'' -- indirectly referenced ** In this SuperFriends issue, we are told that the Red Tornado's appearance follows the events in [[Justice League of America, 146| Justice League of America, #146]] (September, 1977). In the JLA #146 we are introduced to the 'Injustice Gang.' Notes * The Jason Woodrue first appeared in Flash, Vol. 1 #245 (November, 1976).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_1_245 Flash, Vol. 1 #245] (November, 1976). * He was created by Gardner Fox and Gil Kane. * He first appears in animated form, as the Plant Master, in an episode of The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (1967 to 1968) called "The Plant Master." *An unmutated Jason Woodrue appears in the 1997 film Batman and Robin portrayed by John Glover. He is depicted as a mad scientist responsible for the origins of Bane and Poison Ivy. External Links *Jason Woodrue at the DC Database *Jason Woodrue at Wikipedia References Category:Filmation Category:Filmation characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Villains Category:Atom enemies Category:Swamp Thing enemies